<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032945">Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Christmas, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first Christmas he would spend with his new lover and he was damned if this wouldn’t be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably 10+ years old and is getting posted as part of my clean up of all the stories on my computer to make "space" for new ones without me getting distracted by all the finished, but unposted as well as the unfinished ones  - both for fandoms I haven't been a part of in years (even decades) and current ones.</p><p>As it's currently December, I thought it was very fitting to post this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg was happily buzzing around his kitchen, checking the content of pots on the stove and controlling the turkey in the oven, all the time singing along to the Christmas song he had put on earlier.</p><p>This was the first Christmas he would spend with his new lover and he was damned if this wouldn’t be perfect. His lover, Gil Grissom, had told him repeatedly that he didn’t expect anything since he hadn’t really celebrated in the last decade or so, but this only made Greg try more to be perfect. They had agreed to invite Catherine and Lindsey for Christmas Lunch, just so the turkey he had bought wouldn’t go to waste, especially since it was difficult to cook for less than four persons. Christmas apparently wasn’t invented to be for two persons only, at least not when the food is concerned.</p><p>Catherine herself had happily agreed and offered to help with the food. She had gotten the gracious task of dessert, a few side dishes and the drinks. Only fair since Greg was doing the turkey itself among other things.</p><p>He turned around, to fetch something from the other side of the room when he collided with something soft. Without bothering to check, he gave him a quick kiss and moved around his lover. Greg could practically feel the frown on his lovers face. He had seen it often enough after all. Usually whenever he was too cheerful for the other man, but Greg knew that this was also the reason why Gil Grissom loved him: His endless enthusiasm for things and his seemingly abundant energy that could power the whole of Las Vegas. Well, maybe not the whole of Vegas, but surely it would be close.</p><p>Once everything was under control and without needing tending to, Greg turned back to his lover and pushed him into the closest kitchen chair, sitting down in the lap available.</p><p>“How are you? How was the city?” Greg said, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Gil looked at him in wonder, “You should know how the city is. It is Christmas after all. Everything is packed and it took me hours to get home from the lab. How can you be so cheerful? You must have gotten up at 5 to get going on the turkey and it’s 9 by now.”</p><p>“Actually, I got up around 4 and you know how much I love cooking for you. Besides, it’s Christmas. I’m always cheerful on Christmas. I remember well how I drove the grown ups crazy with my cousins. Happiest time of the year,” Greg said cheerfully, kissing Gil again.</p><p>Gil smiled and said, “Only you could find that amusing.”</p><p>“If you want to sleep, I can turn the music down a bit. Must have been a long shift after all,” said Greg more seriously.</p><p>Giving Greg a short kiss, Gil answered, “I’ll stay and watch you for a while before heading in. You can then wake me in time for a shower before Catherine and Lindsey are supposed to turn up.”</p><p>“All right,” said Greg and, after another kiss, returned to his cooking.</p><p>The staying and watching turned into helping with the cooking as Greg asked Gil to assist him first with smaller tasks and then with larger ones until they reached a stage where they had to wait for a while.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I kept you up. You look ready to fall over,” exclaimed Greg suddenly.</p><p>Gil only smiled, “Don’t worry. I like helping you. Besides, now I can ask you to join me in the shower.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>